This invention relates generally to a water filler of the type used for example in restaurants, soda fountains, bars, and more particularly, to a glass filler which is operated by pressing the glass to be filled against a pivoted swing arm. In the well-known manner, the water flows so long as the glass displaces the swing arm from its rest position, and flow ceases when the glass is disengaged from the swing arm. Also, in the prior art, there are glass fillers which maintain a continuous flow of water in addition to the on-demand flow already described. Continuous flow is required when filling large containers, for example, a pitcher. The continuous flow is maintained by a continued displacement of the swing arm by the operator, or in some filler devices, the swing arm is manually moved to a third static position, where flow is continuous. This third position is entirely incompatible with on-demand operation of the device and requires two-handed operation if the container is to be simultaneously held in one hand. Termination of continuous flow also requires two hands when one hand holds the container. Spillage and overflow are not uncommon.
What is needed is a water glass filler which allows single-handed operation for either flow-on-demand or continuous flow operation. It is desired that operations be performed with a minimum amount of physical motion and that leakage of water be avoided.